galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Known Bugs and Glitches
Below is a list of various bugs and glitches found in Galaxy on Fire 3D or Galaxy on Fire 2. If you encounter a bug or glitch feel free to add it below. Please try to take a screenshot of the glitch or list steps to reproduce the glitch to strengthen it's authenticity. *In Galaxy on Fire 2, if you use a booster while using the Khador Drive, a little purple wormhole will appear and you will go throught it instead of the light graphic. *If you hire a wingman and use an EMP on him, you will recieve the items that are stored in his ship. After doing so, if you dock at a space station and leave, your wingman will have the items back in his cargo hold. *Sometimes after using a booster, the screen will still quiver and shake. This happens most often on earlier generation iOS devices. *Sometimes freighters and battlecruisers act as if they were neutralized by an EMP, and will allow you to steal the goods from the vessel without anyone attacking you. If this happens in the last mission of the main storyline when the K'Sarr freighter piloted by Erkkt Uggut is jammed, you can do this to start over. *Before a patch in July of 2011 there was a glitch that allowed a player with Kaamo Club to get infinite money. The player would have to buy an extra of a cheap ship that they already owned, the best place would be in the Loma system on Quineros where you can buy a cheap Wasp. Then if they went back to Kaamo and immediately switched to an expesive ship and back to the Wasp, the wasp that they already had in their hangar would be a duplicate of the expensive ship. this glitch could be repeated indefinitly. *In GoF2 HD, if you use the Rhoda Vortex all the sound effects become slow. That's not the problem. The problem is that after the vortex gets used and stops to recharge the 'slow' sound effects still remain and don't go away. This happens sometimes when we use the vortex while using the Khador Drive. Even the Khador Drive sound effects become slow even when you aren't using the vortex. This can be fixed by closing the game and the starting it again. * In the Supernova update, when you are in the middle of using your Khador Drive and go to action freeze, if you swipe a few times then go out of it. The screen will flicker a bit and the camera angle will go weird. But that's not the best part. If you go back to action freeze really quickly, it will show the background. Wait a couple of seconds and the planets will 'shudder' into place. After another couple of seconds, the station, asteroids and ships (if there is any) will appear. Then your ship and Khador Drive animation will appear (but, of course, in frozen time). If you do it just right, then go can freely move the camera around the back of the 'vortex'. And sometimes, the camera will come round the the back of the ship, and you will know what it feels like to be right in front of the vortex. *If you mine an asteroid, you ship will flip so the bottom is facing the asteroid. I didn't try this before but if you use the ghost and you go really close to the asteroid, your ghost will flip upside down. *When leaving Sobotnik station, if you fly into the large disc to the left, you will be thrown backwards to the station. *After getting the Valkyrie from Alice in Void Space(replacement for plasma ray that destroy by stealth fighters) and going back to Val Lupra, white textures appears. I tried everything to fix it including reinstalling the game and downloading the previous version but same result, tell me if you have the same problem and how to fix it. *(Uncomfirmed) When getting Red Plasma in the Vossk Systems, there may be a System that will have A unlimited amount of Red Plasma to purchase in one of the Stations. In order to work the Player must atleast have 1 or more Red Plasma in their inventory. If the Player finds this station, they can easily purchase Red Plasma. (it should have a iPhone symbol next to the tons of red plasma) So far only found on iOS on Galaxy On Fire 2. *(Uncomfirmed) In GoF2 there is a possible chance if you use Shock Blasts on a Terran Battleship, there is a possible chance that you can steal more than the scanner says. Example: You scan a Terran battleship, it says it has 38 Microchips, you use shock blast on it until you can take their cargo, you get the 38 microchips when you Tractor it, and in a few seconds or minutes the ship will replenish with a random item like organs, and when the battleship is destroyed it will drop different items. I found this glitch when using Shock Blast for the 3rd time on iOS, when I was in my Blood Star with 720 cargo (everything else you need for supernova dlc also) and when I was cloaked with a shadow drive and with my auto turret off. Category:Miscellaneous